1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt mounting jig for mounting a belt extendable in a peripheral direction in a pulley groove while rotating a pulley having the pulley groove in its outer peripheral surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a belt transmission mechanism having a belt wound around a pulley having a pulley groove in its outer peripheral surface, tension adjustment means such as a tension pulley is provided to give a predetermined belt tension to the belt after mounting the belt around the pulley.
In order to avoid such tension adjustment means, there is provided a belt which is extendable in a peripheral direction so as to stride over a pulley flange when mounted on a pulley. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a belt mounting jig to fit a belt in a pulley groove by extending a belt in a peripheral direction to stride over a pulley flange while extending the belt in a peripheral direction.
FIG. 5 shows the belt mounting jig disclosed in Patent Document 1. A belt mounting jig 101 is used by being mounted on a pulley 102. A belt 104 is fitted in a pulley groove 103 at the rear of the belt mounting jig 101 in the direction of rotation of the pulley and is held by being put on a holding surface 105. Further, a tool is attached to a center bolt 106 of the pulley 102 to advance the belt mounting jig 101 forward in the pulley rotation direction by rotating the tool so that the region in the belt 104 fitted in the pulley groove 103 is gradually increased, thus mounting the belt 104 on the pulley 102.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-300172 (paragraph Nos. 0028, 0035, 0036, 0043, 0044, FIG. 6).